


Turning Page

by ruby666



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Betrayal, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Making Love, Not Canon Compliant, Poetry, Reylo - Freeform, one shot i might add to if i ever get motivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruby666/pseuds/ruby666
Summary: Through the Force Bonds Rey and Kylo ignore their roles in the war. one shot but might add on to later. slight smut
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Turning Page

**Author's Note:**

> so i think my niche is one shots i basically give up on series works

Her skin felt like soft heat, her body burned like the morning sun, she was the flame turning him to the blessed light. Having only known darkness and cold, he was addicted to her warmth. Her gentle fingers running down his ribs, the soft sighs leaving her parted lips. Kylo Ren would destroy the universe again for a moment like this. He would do anything to taste her lips again. Kylo grabbed her hand, fingers intertwined and held it beside her head as he buried his head in her neck. His moans and gasps brushing across her ear making her toes curl. Rey turned and nuzzled the side of his head as she rolled beneath him. She echoed his moans with her own. They didn’t always fuck, sometimes they made love just like this under the stars where no one knew them. This was the side of him only she saw, so gentle and giving. He gave her time, pleasure and kisses that made her dizzy. Rey gasped feeling him hit that sweet spot inside her. Oh the heavens, how good he was to her in bed. She started to tremble from his touch and the impending orgasm. A whisper of endearment drifted through her in a haze, this was her undoing. His name fell off her tongue like a prayer and Kylo hovered over her as his hips sputtered his spend into her. All he saw was her face, glowing and calm, his haven.

Rey was the divine to his carnage, and how unworthy he felt to watch her unravel beneath him.

Her dark honey eyes snapped open sensing his thoughts and he sucked in a sharp breath seeing the unyielding love they held for him. Despite everything he has done, all the ways he wronged and hurt her. She still held a place in her heart for him. Carefully, as if she would break, he cupped her face in his hands.

“Nothing prepared me for the privilege of being yours.” His voice was a deep rumble pulling at the strings in her chest. The bond between them sang. No matter what he has done in this lifetime or the next, she would always love him. Their souls were made from the same starlight and neither could ignore it anymore, how much they were destined for each other. Even with a war raging on they found each other through the bond their souls created. That’s when they had stolen moments like these and could forget who they were and the roles they played. Here he was free of Snoke’s poison and the emptiness in his heart. And Rey was free of responsibility and felt all the love she ever wanted and lacked. They each filled a different void in one another.

“You are my turning page.” She whispered as she reached up brushing his dark locks off his forehead. Her fingers skimmed a scar that she had given him, he liked to call it a gift of an awakening. Rey wished they had met under different circumstances, as did Kylo. They liked to imagine being simple people living in a hut. Instead one was a supreme leader seeking to rule the galaxy and the other a powerful jedi guiding the resistance. The silence was cut by his voice in her head.

_You are not alone._

Reys lips twitched into a small smile. That was his way of saying I love you.

_Neither are you._

Kylo leaned down capturing her lips in another kiss, he would never tire of kissing her. Fingers threaded in his hair pulling him close, flesh pressed against flesh. She grinned feeling him twitch between her legs and she glided her thighs around his waist again.

They never knew how long the bond would last. Sometimes it was mere minutes and other times it was hours. The worst part was not knowing when it would connect again. Once they had gone 8 months without a bond connection. It nearly killed Kylo not to see her or hear her. The whole time he could sense her on the other end of the string. As time went on, he sensed her anxiety and loneliness, even her anger. So many times he though of leaving to find her. it would be pointless because she always guarded her location. They still had to keep some secrets from each other, from the war. When it finally snapped into connection again, they devoured each other. Words were spoken in the form of bruises and harsh kisses. Rey had changed so much in 8 months that he barely recognized her.

But now she was here, and the bond had connected them a few days ago. He hoped it would keep happening like this. With each day that passes his hearth thaws a little more. _How he longed to runaway with her_. He froze as did Rey. His impulsive thought was heard by her and it shocked him just as much.

“Ben…” She called him by his dead name, it sent a shiver down his spine every time she did. “What if we did?”

He sighed and rolled of her laying on his back and staring up at the night sky. “You know we can’t.”

Rey sat up and stared down at him. the moonlight illuminating her naked form and her earnest eyes. “Who says? We don’t have to fight or choose a side. We can just go, leave it all behind and fight for ourselves, no one else. No more masters.”

The idea swam in his head as he looked at her, memorizing every freckle and scar. As the seconds passed it became all he wanted. He would leave it all behind for her. The dream of being normal people could become reality.

“Ben I was nobody before you. Now I’m something, I’m somebody, I mean something to someone. To you.” she was pleading with him the way he once pleaded with her. The countless times he begged her to join the dark side. It wasn’t what he really wanted for her. But this, this he wanted. Urgency rushed through both of them as they felt the world slipping around them, the bond was closing. Kylo sat up and started reaching for her.

“Rey-” his fingers were slipping through her.

“Meet me on KY-87G3 in 3 days time!” she managed to get out before the bond snapped leaving him alone in his bed back on the cruiser. At first he felt anger for it slipping so suddenly, an emotion he was bridled to. But then he felt something he hadn’t in a while, hope. With a huff he fell back against his sheets and looked out the ship window at the stars, the same stars they made love under moments ago.

Somewhere in the black, the force shifted with the change of the tide.

* * *

The sun was setting, and Rey was growing anxious. She had stolen a pod and left the resistance base for the small unoccupied terra moon yesterday. Today was the day he was going to be here, and they were going to run away. The day was almost over though and his ship was nowhere in sight, she couldn’t even sense him on the other side of the bond beyond knowing he was still alive but she picked up no emotion. The sky began turning orange and desperation poured through her. was she too trusting? Was this all a lie?

“Rey.” The crackling electronic voice of Kylo Ren’s mask from behind her shocked her, deep in her thoughts she didn’t notice the bond had connected him. Rey spun around frantically and held her breath seeing the mask. He never wore it around her, at least not anymore.

“Ben? Where are you?” her stomach churned. _He wasn’t coming_. That much she could guess. His cape fluttered around him but there was no breeze where she was. He was planetfall somewhere else. Her gaze drifted to his feet and she saw the unmistakable red salt on his boots. Crait, the resistance.

“No… no!” the betrayal sank in her chest like a stone. “What have you done!” Rey shouted and summoned her lightsaber from her hip but Kylo did not move. He never fought her to hurt her, he only responded in self defense on the occasion that they did spar.

“I did what I had to as Supreme Leader of the First Order and by order of Snoke.” The static voice and mask reminding her of his cruelty, his devotion to another purpose. But this was not him, this was his master pulling the strings. Rey dug and she could feel the unease and remorse deep inside him.

Taking a shaking breath, she closed her eyes and reached through the force feeling for her friends. Screams returned through the force and Rey doubled over with a cry. How could he do this? After everything she had given to him, after trusting him.

Her thoughts and the screams reverberated through his own mind. He felt sick for what he did. Gods how he wished to take it back. but he had to do as commanded to him. he had no choice. “Rey we already knew where the base was. If you were there, I would have had to kill you. But here you are safe. We took more prisoners then casualties. They will receive a trial. Death penalties are already waved for a short surrender.” He was speaking but Rey was growing numb to it. While she was surprised they took prisoners she was still gravely distraught over it. the guilt was seeping in. this was her fault and she wasn’t there to protect them.

“Safe?! Was this all a lie then to get me away?” she spat his words back at him with a fury as she ignited her saber.

“Not all of it.” Kylo sighed and reached up lifting his mask off and dropping it to the ground. “I had every intention of running away with you. But Snoke…” his voice drifted off as he saw how his words made no impact on her. Slowly he took a warning step forward. “Are you going to kill me?” Seeing his face without the mask hurt. His face was solemn and the bags under his eyes. She knew he must have endured some of Snokes torture in the last few days. She couldn’t help but think that this could have been avoided.

“It’s the least you deserve.” She spoke through gritted teeth but didn’t move. “I trusted you!”

She was right. To die by her blade was the least he deserved, maybe one day he would. Kylo knew he would die before she did, he couldn’t live without her, his dyad. This really wasn’t even the worst thing he’s done. But like all the horrible things he’s done before, deep down she would forgive him for this too. A lone tear trickled down her face as she came to the conclusion that she still loved him. That’s when the bond shifted, and Rey started to run at him before it would disappear. Maybe it was out of anger, guilt or resentment. But she wanted him to hurt by her hand. The darkness lurched inside her soul.

“I’m sorry, my beloved.” he spoke before the bond closed, leaving Rey slashing at empty air. She screamed into the night sky, her anger and loss, all of it flowing through her. She dropped to her knees and looked around at the foliage, tears streaming down her face.

Once again, she was alone. Rey Nobody.

**Author's Note:**

> so sorry ive been MIA. got sick and ive been working med tents at several protests. please vote in November!


End file.
